The Amazing Race: Animal Crossing Style
by Dil-san
Summary: Fifteen teams of two race around the world. But Why? The Winning team of animals wins 1 Million bells! Please R&R! Chapter 2 is finally up! Sorry For The wait but There's a lot of reading to be done!
1. Ready, Set, Go!

Dil: YAY FOR MY FIRST ANIMAL CROSSING FIC!

Tom Nook: … (Backs away slowly)

Aurora: Dil, You scare me some times…

Cookie: Me too…

Tom Nook: Me three…

Lucky: Me… what's next?

Aurora: four, Lucky, four…

Dil: We like to use … a lot…

Lucky: … I guess so…

Cookie: TOO MUCH …

Aurora: Can we start the story?

Dil: Sure!

Cookie: I'll Disclaim, Dil doesn't own Animal Crossing or The Amazing Race…

Tom Nook: That's like 13 times…

Lucky: 14 now!

Cookie: Aurora, start this before the get 15…

Dil: FIFTEEN!

Lucky & Tom Nook: YAY!

Cookie: NOOOOOOOOO!

Aurora: Here's Chapter 1!

* * *

The Amazing Race: Animal Crossing Style:

Chapter 1: Ready… Set… Go!

"Hello, and Welcome to The Amazing Race: Animal Crossing Style!" Tom Nook said from on top of a huge rock. "In a few moments, fifteen teams of two will embark on a race around the world. Each team has the same goal, make it to the Finish Line first! The Race Is to long to go with out stopping so the race is divided into legs and at the end of each leg is a pit stop. A pit stop is an elimination point and the last team at the pit stop is eliminated unless, it's a Non-Elimination Leg. Each Leg has many obstacles like Roadblocks and Detours. A Roadblock is a task that one person on each team must perform by themselves. A Detour is a task in which the team must choose between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. Every once and a while, two special things appear. A Yield is a place in which one team can make another team stop racing for a predetermined amount of time. A Fast Forward is a task that when completed, lets that team skip all tasks a go directly ahead to the pit stop. Now that you understand the game, Let's meet our teams!"

"Boots & Alli!" Tom Nook said as the camera panned in to two Alligators.

"I'm Boots and this Is Alli." Boots said from the starting line. "We're cousins and we're running the race to get money for out Uncle to get an operation that will fix his 'Brain Problem'. Sadly, He'll still be that retard kid in the back of the room picking his nose and wiping it under his desk."

"Boots and I are like best pals." Alli said to the camera before the race. "I think I made the greatest decision ever in choosing my partner, because I don't think George W. Bush would be really reliable…"

"Savannah & Kitt!" Tom Nook said as the camera panned a Zebra and a Kangaroo.

"I'm running this race for my daughter, Georgia!" Savannah said. "She means the most to me in the world… next to Cheetos, Doritos, Cheesecake, and French Fries."

"Savannah and I decided to run this race to help our family's." Kitt said as she hopped around. "We're running this race together and we're helping our family's together, and we're helping the environment!"

"No, Kitt, We're not helping the environment…" Savannah sighed.

"But you said. I could've sworn it was in the brochure!" Kitt wondered.

"There was no brochure." Savannah yelled at Kitt.

"Oh…"

"Spike & Tank!" Tom Nook Listed another team as the camera showed two Rhinos.

"My Bro is complete and utter loser! He can't win anything without my help!" Spike said behind Tank's back. "I had to pick him because he's the only family I got, and Alli already had second pick on George W."

"Spike always treats me like I'm a freaking baby and I can't do anything right but I'm going to use this race to prove to him that I'm not a baby!" Tank informed the camera. "Oh! Is that candy? GIMME NOW, BITCH!"

"Stella & Woolio!" Tom Nook Yelled out as two Sheep came up on screen.

"YO HOMIES!" Woolio yelled to the camera. "ME AND MY WIFE, Stella, ARE GOING TO OWN UP ON THESE BALLERS!"

"I'm just going to run this race with the man I love." Stella said to the camera. "I just know he loves me back… I hope he loves me back…"

Stella then pulled a gun out and aimed it at Woolio.

"You love me, right?" Stella asked paranoid voice.

"YES HOMIE!" Woolio yelled.

"Good…" Stella said putting the gun away.

"Sven & Iggy!" Tom Nook said as the camera showed two old goats.

The two old goats snored while they sat in their rocking chairs. Their old black and white televisions blared with their old people shows.

"THEY'RE PAST THEIR PRIME!" Woolio yelled.

The two goats woke instantly.

"I Served in Vietnam!" Sven muttered then fell back asleep.

"My Son never visits me!" Iggy did the same as Sven.

"Well, They're boring…" Stella pointed out.

Everyone agreed.

"Zoe & Cyrano!" Tom Nook yelled as two Anteaters appeared on screen.

"We've been going out on and off and I think this is the perfect place to kick up our relationship." Zoe said to the camera. Cyrano was happy with that comment.

"I'm going to get to second base, second base, second base! I'm going to get to second base, oh, oh, yeah!" Cyrano sang.

"What'd ya say, Hon?" Zoe asked.

"Nothing." Cyrano said while humming his song.

"Bangle & Tybalt!" Tom Nook just went down the list.

"I just love Tybalt!" Bangle said before the race started. "I mean really, really, really, love. I'm like obsessed with him. Omigosh, TYBALT DO ME NOW!"

"Ugh… again?" Tybalt asked.

"YES AGAIN!" Bangle yelled at the top of her lungs.

"But we did it on the plane." Tybalt said.

"So?" Bangle asked.

"And on the ride here." Tybalt said.

"And…" Bangle asked.

"And in that gas station bathroom." Tybalt listed.

"Now I'm not in the mood." Bangle frowned.

"Sydney & Yuka!" Tom Nook continued down the list.

"I'm, Like, Sydney and, like, this is, like, my Twin Sister, Yuka. We're, like, totally, like, going to, like, win this race, like, easily!" Sydney bounced around.

"Sorry folks, I got my sister the wrong type of coffee." Yuka sighed. "She can't stop saying 'like' every few words because I didn't get her Decaf."

"Goldie & Tad!" Tom Nook pointed to the Dog and the Frog.

"I'm Goldie and I'm running this race with my neighbor and best friend, Tad." Goldie smiled.

Everyone 'aww'ed at her and she winked back causing everyone to do back flips and break there necks. Poor Everyone…

"I'm Tad and Goldie And I are best pals… nothing else… nothings going on… nothing… I wish there was but there isn't…" Tad stated.

"Kabuki & Vladimir!" Tom Nook then shuttered cause the two were freaky.

"Hoo-ha Konichiwa!" Kabuki yelled.

Vladimir just stood there.

"Does he even know English?" Tad asked Kabuki.

"He only learned English through a song…" Kabuki shook his head as Vladimir began singing.

"MY MILKSHAKES BRING ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD! AND THEIR LIFE IS BETTER THAN YOURS. DAMN RIGHT, IT'S BETTER THAT YOURS. I CAN TEACH YOU BUT I'LL HAVE TO CHARGE!" Vladimir sang.

"Okay…" Tad said and walked away slowly.

"Peanut & Blaire!" Tom Nook still shuddered from Vladimir's song.

"I'm Peanut and I'm running this race with my sister, Blaire…" Peanut looked around. "Who is currently missing, BLAIRE!"

"What?" Blaire asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Peanut asked.

"Well, It's a really long story but, I left to get us corndogs and but the wind ruffled my tail so I headed to the bathroom to brush it but on the way there I tripped and scrapped my knee so I cried and my mascara was ruined so I went in to a pampering coma in the bathroom and what do you know, I woke up know." Blaire said all in one breath.

"…" Peanut stared at Blaire. "So where's my corndog?"

"DAMMIT!" Blaire cursed and ran off.

"Cousteau & Cesar!" Tom Nook continued listing all the teams.

"FEAR THE MOUSTACHE!" Cesar yelled.

"Mh hm!" Cousteau nodded.

"Dora & Dotty!" Tom Nook listed the next team down the line.

"Dora & Dotty shall win this race, for the town of Rio Kookamungo, French Fries, and cows on diets." Dotty listed out.

"You forgot Crack." Dora whined.

"Oh, and crack. Definitely Crack…" Dotty Nodded.

"Fang & Puck!" Tom Nook was tired of yelling.

"Fang and I go back as far as I can remember." Puck said.

-Flashback-

Fang walked by Puck when they were in Pre-School.

"Yo Homie!" Fang called in his young kid voice.

"Hey, Bitch!" Puck called back. "You get the cash?"

"No, Bitch ran away before she gave me her human crackers." Fang sighed.

"That's Shit!" Puck said.

"My Mommy is here so see ya later bitch!" Fang said walking off.

"Werd!" Puck called.

-End Pointless Flashback-

"We're still Homies." Fang said as a tear came to his eye.

"Lastly, Eloise & Gladys!" Tom Nook said without any enthusiasm.

"We're Coworkers at Ms. Nintendique Magazine!" Gladys informed everybody.

"Is my hair okay?" Eloise asked.

"Gorgeous, Eloise!" Gladys complemented.

"Oh A broke a nail." Eloise said.

"NO! IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE!" Gladys freaked out.

* * *

"In just a few moments, you'll embark on a race around the world." Tom Nook Informed.

The camera showed the eager teams.

"Remember to play fair and have fun." Tom Nook Continued.

Everyone nodded, a little ticked off at Tom Nook.

"But Mostly, Have Fun and remember what your-" Tom Nook was cut off by everyone.

"SHUT UP AND GET TO THE POINT!" They all called, literally pissed off at Tom Nook.

"Ok, fine, at go, you're going to run down this hill and race to your bags. Your first clue will be with your bags and you can take it from there."

Everyone nodded again.

"Ready…" Tom Nook Started.

Boots gripped Alli's hand Tightly.

Savannah looked over at Kitt, who nodded.

Spike got ready to run as well as pull his brother along.

Stella pulled out her gun and looked at Woolio. He nodded as sweat poured down his forehead.

Sven & Iggy almost fell asleep again.

Zoe smiled at Cyrano who whispered the words 'Second Base' to himself.

Bangle looked into Tybalt's eyes and fainted. Tybalt frowned from the fact that he'd have to drag her along.

Sydney hopped around as Yuka slapped herself in the forehead.

Goldie & Tad did a high five and focused on the stretch in front of them.

Kabuki punched Vladimir in the mouth so he'd stop singing 'My Milkshakes'.

Peanut nibbled on her corndog then threw it down on the ground. Blaire continued munching though.

Cousteau & Cesar combed their moustaches and looked into the mirror.

Dora & Dotty danced around impatiently waiting for the start.

Fang & Puck gave each other Knuckle and got in sprinting position.

Eloise fixed her nail while Gladys ran around muttering 'Apocalypse'.

"Set…" Tom Nook raised his arm.

Everyone smiled as his arm started to fall.

"GO!" Tom Nook yelled at the top of his lungs.

All of the teams raced out and passed Tom Nook.

Fifteen Teams all started the adventure and only one will end it.

The Race Had Begun!

* * *

Here's a List of all the teams:

Boots & Alli/Cousins

Savannah & Kitt/Mothers

Spike & Tank/Brothers

Stella & Woolio/Married

Sven & Iggy/Seniors

Zoe & Cyrano/Dating off and on

Bangle & Tybalt/Dating

Sydney & Yuka/Twins

Goldie & Tad/Neighbors

Kabuki & Vladimir/Just Scary

Peanut & Blaire/Sisters

Cousteau & Cesar/Mustached Men

Dora & Dotty/Best Friends

Fang & Puck/Homies

Eloise & Gladys/Coworkers

* * *

Dil: YAY!

Lucky: (counts) that's like 38!

Cookie: …

Tom Nook: 39!

Cookie: STOP IT DAMN YOU!

Aurora: … Cookie… That… Was… Freaky…

Tom Nook: …

Lucky: …

Dil: …

Cookie: … What?

Dil: (ignores Cookie) We're at 48!

Lucky & Tom Nook: YAY!

Cookie: … This sucks…

Dil: FIFTY!

Aurora: Before Cookie goes insane, Please R&R!

Dil: If you review, tell us your favorite Team, you're least favorite team and who should be going next.

Cookie: AHHHHHHHH!

Tom Nook: RUN!

Lucky: SEEYA LATER FOLKS!


	2. Leg 1: Oops I Shot My Foot!

Dil: YAY FOR TWO CHAPPIES!

Tom Nook: Cookie killed Lucky!

Aurora: Cookie's in jail!

Everyone: YAY JAIL!

Dil: Shut it, Everyone!

Aurora: Dil doesn't own The Amazing Race or Animal Crossing he barely owns anything.

Dil: Damn Straight!

Tom Nook: Here's the first leg of The Amazing Race: Animal Crossing Style!

* * *

Here's a List of all the teams:

Boots & Alli/Cousins

Savannah & Kitt/Mothers

Spike & Tank/Brothers

Stella & Woolio/Married

Sven & Iggy/Seniors

Zoe & Cyrano/Dating off and on

Bangle & Tybalt/Dating

Sydney & Yuka/Twins

Goldie & Tad/Neighbors

Kabuki & Vladimir/Just Scary

Peanut & Blaire/Sisters

Cousteau & Cesar/Mustached Men

Dora & Dotty/Best Friends

Fang & Puck/Homies

Eloise & Gladys/Coworkers

* * *

The Amazing Race: Animal Crossing Style:

Chapter 2: Leg 1, Oops I shot my foot!

_Last Time…_

"GO!" Tom Nook yelled at the top of his lungs.

All of the teams raced out and passed Tom Nook.

Fifteen Teams all started the adventure and only one will end it.

The Race Had Begun!

* * *

_-Fire Rock, Dowtown-12:00-_

All fifteen teams reached they're bags eventually.

Bangle & Tybalt/Dating/Currently in 1st place

Bangle grabbed her bags and threw the others at Tybalt's head. The bags crushed him and gave him a concussion. How Fun!

Bangle ripped open the clue.

"Head to Flare Boulder and search for your next clue." Bangle read.

_"Teams must head approximately, 12 miles away, to Flare Boulder, popular tourist attraction. Once there, Teams must search the area for their next clue." Tom Nook said._

"Come on, Tybalt!" Bangle said running to the cab.

Peanut & Blaire/Sisters/Currently in 2nd place

"Blaire, what's taking so long?" Peanut asked from outside the bathroom door. "Blaire?"

Peanut waited for an answer and didn't get one, so she went inside and saw Blaire pushing a shark into the toilet with a plunger.

"Sharky died… So I had to flush him." Blaire frowned.

Peanut shook her head. "Dumb ass…" Peanut said and dragged Blaire away.

Cesar & Cousteau/Mustached Men/Currently in 3rd place

Cousteau ran over to his bags.

Cesar admired his moustache.

Cousteau read the clue.

Cesar admired his moustache.

Cousteau ran and hailed a cab.

Cesar admired his moustache.

Cousteau waited for Cesar.

Cesar admired his moustache.

Cousteau got out of the cab and walked over to Cesar.

Cesar admired his moustache.

Cousteau ripped Cesar's moustache off and threw it in the cab.

Cesar beat Cousteau into a pulp and headed to the cab to get his moustache.

Cousteau crawled over to the taxi and hit Cesar in the moustache.

"Bitch!" Cousteau muttered.

(PS: I don't own Cesar's Moustache)

Boots & Alli/Cousins/Currently in 4th place

"Alli, Come On!" Boots said after reading the clue.

"Ok, Boots…" Alli sighed.

"**Boots is a little bit demanding but he's way better than George W." Alli said after the leg.**

(PS: I don't own George W.)

Goldie & Tad/Neighbors/Currently in 5th place

Goldie and Tad sat in the back of their cab reading a map.

"Just our luck, we got the driver who's new on the job." Goldie said.

"This is as confusing as that time we went to Orangesota!" Tad said.

_-Flashback-_

_"So, let me get this straight. You don't have Crush?" Tad asked one of the locals. (If you get that, CLAPZORZ FOR JOO!)_

_-End Flashback-_

Fang & Puck/Homies/Currently in 6th place

"Yo, Homes, put the knives down!" Fang said from inside his cab.

"But, I'm practicing my act!" Puck said while balancing knives on his beak.

"Just get in the cab and get rid of the knives!" Fang Demanded.

"Fine…" Puck said throwing the knives behind him and impaling someone in the eye.

(PS: I don't own Puck's Knives)

Dora & Dotty/Best Friends/Currently in 7th place

"Dotty?" Dora asked. "What are we going to do? All the taxis are gone!"

"I know how to get them to come…" Dotty smiled seductively.

"I have a feeling someone is going to get laid tonight…" Dora pouted. "And it's not going to be me…"

"Shut up!" Dotty said. "I need to get to work…"

Dotty lifted up her shirt and twenty cabs parked right on the side of the road.

"So your new job is being a whore?" Dora asked half-laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha…" Dotty glared at Dora.

"Come on!" Dora pulled on Dotty's hand and dragged her into the nearest cab.

(PS: I don't own what's under Dotty's shirt ;))

Sydney & Yuka/Twins/Currently in 8th place

"Hm…" Yuka pondered, "Now, How are we going to get a-"

"Hey, like, look! There's, like, Cabs!" Sydney said. "Like, wait… CABS!"

Sydney took off and ran straight into the side of the cab.

"Sorry about that…" Yuka blushed and threw Sydney into the cab.

Savannah & Kitt/Mothers/Currently in 9th place

"Come on!" Savannah said at the vending machine.

The spiral spun very slowly. I mean like really slowly. Like a snail on the back of a turtle stuck in a jar of molasses frozen in Antarctica.

Then it got stuck…

"OH HELL NO!" Savannah yelled. "GIVE ME MY DORITOS!"

"Savannah, Come on!" Kitt yelled from the taxi. "We have to go!"

So Savannah put in another 85 bells and waited for both of the bags to fall.

They stopped halfway down and got stuck on the other spiral.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Savannah yelled and ripped out some of her hair.

Savannah ran over to Vladimir and Kabuki and took one of Puck's knives out of Vladimir's eye and broke the glass on the machine.

Savannah took her Doritos and walked back to the cab.

"Ok, let's go!" Savannah smiled.

"…" Kitt scooted away from Savannah.

(PS: I don't own Doritos ;.;)

Stella & Woolio/Married/Currently in 10th place

Stella hopped into one of the cabs parked on the side of the road and then pulled her gun out and aimed it at Woolio.

"You still love me, right?" Stella asked.

"HELL YES!" Woolio yelled.

"Good, just checking." Stella then pointed her gun at the driver. "You love me too, right?"

"I don't know you…" The driver said slowly.

So Stella shot him and Woolio had to drive. Poor Woolio!

(PS: I don't own Stella's gun)

Spike & Tank/Brothers/Currently in 11th place

"I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it. I'm about to pee my pants and I think I like it!" Tank sang as the two walked to their cab.

"You're so retarded, and you just can't hide it. I'm about to kill you and I think you like it!" Spike muttered.

"What was that?" Tank asked.

"Nothing, wussy." Spike said.

"YOU BITCH!" Tank yelled and tried to tackle Spike into the cab… But he was to weak and just walked into the cab.

"Pansy…" Spike said as he got in.

(PS: I don't own the original song)

Zoe & Cyrano/Dating On and Off/Currently in 12th place

"How'd we get so far behind?" Zoe asked.

"Probably because you had the great idea to go to Wal-Mart and buy new Shower Curtains…" Cyrano said.

"Hey, My coupon expires today and I needed to use it!" Zoe protested.

"Just get in the cab!" Cyrano said picking Zoe up and throwing her into the cab.

(PS: I don't own Wal-Mart)

Eloise & Gladys/Coworkers/Currently in 13th place

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Gladys yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up!" Eloise yelled in Gladys face.

"But, it's the end of the world." Gladys said blankly.

"NO IT'S NOT! I CAN GET MY NAILS DONE ANYTIME!" Eloise snapped.

"Ok…" Gladys shuttered.

"Now come on! We lost a lot of time!" Eloise said running to the cab.

Kabuki & Vladimir/Just Scary/Currently in 14th place

"Vladimir!" Kabuki cried. "Vladimir! SPEAK TO ME!"

"My eye… it-it-it-it hurts…" Vladimir said faintly.

"Well you got impaled in the eye by 27 knives and one got ripped out. Duh it hurts!" Kabuki stopped crying. "Now come on!"

"But, my eye!" Vladimir pointed to it.

"My eye this, and my eye that. Get a freaking Soap Opera!" Kabuki said walking into the cab.

Sven & Iggy/Seniors/Currently in last place

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Iggy snored.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Sven snored.

Then they woke up.

"Ah, oh, what's happening?" Iggy asked.

"I was dreaming of Vietnam!" Sven said

They got up to go to the bathroom and tripped and fell and rolled down a hill and straight into a cab.

(PS: Don't own Vietnam)

* * *

_-On the road-12:30-_

Bangle & Tybalt were to busy screwing around in their cab and didn't notice many teams passed them.

Zoe & Cyrano fell even further back because the Shower Curtain had a hole in them and needed to be returned.

Stella & Woolio got pulled over because Stella was trying to shoot at every cab's tires. Stella shot the cop and the two continued.

Stella actually shot three teams tires. Savannah & Kitt, Sydney & Yuka, and Spike & Tank all had to stop because of it.

* * *

_-Flare Boulder-12:45-_

Peanut & Blaire/Sisters/Currently in 1st place

"Blaire! The Clue Box!" Peanut exclaimed as she ran out of her cab and towards the clue box.

Peanut opened the box.

"Lot's and lot's of clues!" Peanut chimed as she grabbed a clue.

Blaire grabbed it from her and ripped it open.

"Take the 2 mile long Inferno Path hiking trail. Once you reach the end, you'll receive your next clue." Blaire read.

_"Teams must now take the Inferno Path, a popular hiking trail. Once they finish, they will receive their next clue. But, there's a catch, Teams cannot run the trail and if they do, they'll have to start all over." Tom Nook said as he stood atop Flare Boulder._

"It's this way!" Peanut said running over to the sign.

"Peanut, what does the sign say?" Blaire asked.

"No running on the trail." Peanut said. "Good! We can keep our place!"

"Well come on!" Blaire said pulling Peanut to the trail.

"You're pulling my hair out!" Peanut yelled.

"Good, cause it is ug-" Blaire stopped when Peanut stared daggers at her.

"Beautiful…" Blaire smiled sheepishly.

A couple seconds after the sisters started the hike half of the other cars arrived.

(PS: Don't own Peanut's Hair)

Boots & Alli/Cousins/Currently in 2nd place

"Alli! Get your ass out of the cab and come on!" Boots yelled to Alli as he ran to the clue box.

"Fine…" Alli said putting her chips down, then turning her video game off, then getting the money out, then paying the cab driver, then putting her shoes on, then getting out of the cab, then walking over to Boots.

"Good!" Boots said and ripped open the clue. "Take the Inferno Path."

Boots ran to the path and ran straight past the sign. Alli walked over to it and shrugged then followed Boots

(PS: Don't own Alli's ass)

Goldie & Tad/Neighbors/Currently in 3rd place

"Just our luck that our driver is fast!" Tad Smiled.

"Come on there are more cabs behind us!" Goldie said pulling him out of the cab.

Goldie ran over to the clue box and grabbed a clue.

"Take the 2 mile long Inferno Path hiking trail. Once you reach the end, you'll receive your next clue." Goldie read after tearing the clue open.

"I think it's that way!" Tad pointed.

"Okay, let's go!" Goldie pulled Tad over a grate and a hand shot out and grabbed Tad's leg.

"AHHHHHHHHH- wait, Hilary Duff?" Tad looked down into the sewer.

"You know anyone who can give me work?" She asked faintly.

"Yeah, A sheep with a gun can help!" Goldie lied.

"Oh, Thank you!" Hilary Duff said and let go of Tad's legs.

"Come on Tad!" Goldie pulled him farther away.

"I always had a feeling that she'd end up in a sewer." Tad said as they started the path.

(PS: Thankfully, I don't own Hilary Duff)

Fang & Puck/Homies/Currently in 4th place

Fang ran out of the cab and tackled the clue box for no reason. Puck walked over to the box and took out a clue.

"Blah, blah, blah, take the Inferno Path, blah, blah, blah." Puck summarized.

Fang got up and followed Puck as he walked over to the path.

"Hey, look, a Fag!" Puck pointed to a man.

"How do you know?" Fang asked.

Puck shook his head. "Sir, could you please move?" Puck asked the man.

The man nodded and stepped out of the way to reveal a bundle of sticks.

"Well that's queer." Fang said.

Dora & Dotty/Best Friends/Currently in 5th place

Dora ran out of their taxi and grabbed a clue. She ripped it open and ran to the path. Then she noticed that Dotty was coming.

"DOTTY!" Dora yelled. "COME ON!"

"But my feet might touch the ground!" Dotty exclaimed. "Come carry me!"

"God Dammit!" Dora cursed as she ran back to carry Dotty.

Bangle & Tybalt/Dating/Currently in 6th place

"We're here!" The cab driver said.

"Aw man…" Bangle & Tybalt said at the same time.

So Bangle got her clothes on and Tybalt got his clothes on and they were just one big freaking ray of sunshine.

"Take the Inferno Path." Is all Bangle read cause she was mad.

So the two of them walked the path because they didn't feel like running.

Cesar & Cousteau/Mustached Men/Currently in 7th place

"All I'm saying is that I'd rather die than dye my moustache Pink." Cesar said as him and his partner walked to the clue box.

"Not Even for a million bucks?" Cousteau asked.

"Nope!" Cesar said as he grabbed a clue a ripped it open and read it.

"Why aren't we funny?" Cousteau asked.

"Because no one likes us…" Cesar sighed.

"I don't even know why we try anymore." Cousteau said starting to cry.

"It's okay, man." Cesar comforted a teary Cousteau.

Stella & Woolio/Married/Currently in 8th place

The two sheep ran out of the cab. Stella tripped halfway there because a hand grabbed her leg.

"Are you the sheep they were talking about?" Hilary Duff asked.

"GET PAWS OFF ME!" Stella yelled and shot Hilary Duff.

"You are so going to jail when we get done with this race." Woolio said.

"Yeah, but I'll pay my bail with the million bells we're going to win!" Stella assumed.

Savannah & Kitt/Mothers/Currently in 9th place

"Damn Sheep!" Savannah cursed.

"Savannah, Calm down." Kitt said taking a clue out of the box and handing it to Savannah. "Maybe we can get them now."

Savannah opened the clue and read it aloud.

Then, the two heard a scream and a gunshot.

"THEY'RE NEAR!" Savannah yelled and ran to the trail. Then she noticed the sign. "Oh crap!"

Sydney & Yuka/Twins/Currently in 10th place

"So, like, are we, like, going to, like, get, like, revenge?" Sydney asked Yuka as they stepped out of their cab.

"No, Sydney." Yuka said. "Right now, I just want to finish this leg with hearing 'Sydney & Yuka… You Are the Last Team to Arrive!'"

"Like, Yuka, like, we're, like, not, like, going to, like, be, like, last, like, place." Sydney tried to comfort her twin.

"Wait, did you just say like seven times?" Yuka asked.

"Like, yeah, like, but-"

"Maybe If we lose, I can put you in a freak show and make more money than the winner!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Like, No!" Sydney said.

"Fine…" Yuka grumbled.

_Peanut & Blaire_

"Peanut! Peanut!" Blaire yelled back to her sister. "I SEE THE TOP!"

Peanut walked faster and stopped next to her sister.

"Come on Blaire! We can't stop or else someone might pass us!" Peanut said.

Right then, Boots and Alli ran straight past them.

"Peanut, We have to pass them!" Blaire said

Blaire was starting to run after them but Peanut grabbed her and whispered something into her ear. Blaire smiled maliciously and laughed.

_Boots & Alli_

"WHAT!" Boots jaw dropped

"Like I said, you can't run on the path, so you'll have to do it over again!" The Man said.

"Damn!" Boots muttered.

"Just take the teleportation pod over there."

Peanut & Blaire/Sisters/Currently in 1st place

"Congrats!" The man said handing the two sisters a clue.

"READ IT! READ IT!" Blaire chimed.

"Detour!" Peanut read after ripping it open. "Death Defying or Deadly Flying!"

_"A Detour is a choice of two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. In this Detour, the choices are Death Defying or Deadly Flying. In Death Defying, teams must perform a special Fire Rock tradition, Inferno Mountain Bungee Falling! In Deadly Flying, teams must ride across Inferno Valley on a Zip Line. The Zip Line is suspended at about 10,560 feet. It's about the same as 2 miles but 10,560 feet sounds higher." Tom Nook said. (I think Tom Nook is right!)_

"Which one do you want to do?" Blaire asked.

"Deadly Flying I guess." Peanut suggested. "It's that way!"

Goldie & Tad/Neighbors/Currently in 2nd place

"Thank you!" Tad said while taking the clue from the man.

"LOOK OUT!" The man said and pushed the two out of the way.

A flying Bacon Bit attacked the man.

"HOLY SHIT, DUDE!" Goldie yelled.

"Let's go…" Tad said pulling her in the direction of Deadly Flying

Cousteau & Cesar/Mustached Men/Currently in 3rd place

"Man, Those guys were easy to pass." Cesar said.

"Yeah but, Bangle & Tybalt stopped to have sex and Dora was really slow because she was carrying Dotty…" Cousteau said.

"Yeah… lets just pretend they didn't stop so we can feel accomplished." Cesar suggested.

"OK!" Cousteau smiled like a homo.

"Look, there's the top!" Cesar pointed.

The two walked up to the top and received a clue from a bacon bit dressed up as a man.

"Detour" Cesar read. "Death Defying or Deadly Flying."

"Let's take Death Defying!" Cousteau said.

"OK!" Cesar smiled like a homo.

"Now that I see it from the other side, that's highly annoying." Cousteau said.

Bangle & Tybalt/Dating/Currently in 4th place

"Hmm." Bangle crossed her arms as they walked up the trail. "I thought that would make me feel better but no, It didn't."

"Well, come on, there's the top." Tybalt pointed.

So the two grabbed their clue ever so enthusiastically and read the clue.

"Detour." Bangle read. "Death Defying or Deadly Flying."

"Deadly Flying sounds fun." Tybalt said. "We might get our fun back."

"Ok…" Bangle mumbled.

Fang & Puck/Homies/Currently in 5th place

"OH NOES!111shiftone" Fang Yelled. "THE AUTHER FORGOTS BOUT US!"

"Fang, stop talking like a noob." Puck said when the two reached the end of the trail.

"Here's your clue!" The bacon bit said.

"You know, your fooling anyone…" Fang said to the Bacon Bit.

"Detour." Puck said. "Death Defying or Deadly Flying."

"Zip Lines are cool so lets take Deadly Flying!" Fang said.

"Deadly Flying It Is!" Puck said pulling Fang in the direction of the Zip Lines.

_Stella & Woolio_

The Two sheep ran right past the close team of Dora & Dotty.

When they made it to the top they expected to get their clue.

"I can't give you the clue because you ran." The Bacon Bit told them.

"GIVE US THE CLUE!" Stella yelled and pointed her gun at him.

"I'll give it to you if you stepped back a bit." The Bacon Bit said.

So Stella & Woolio stepped back and stepped on the teleportation pod sending the back to the bottom.

Dora & Dotty/Best Friends/Currently in 6th place

Dora dropped Dotty when they made it to the top.

"NEVER MAKE ME DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" Dora yelled.

"You know, my butler could've carried me but it was kind of you to take me." Dotty smiled.

"WHAT!" Dora exploded.

"Here's your clue." The Bacon bit said handing them a clue.

"Detour." Dotty read. "Death Defying or Deadly Flying?"

"Which one did the most people pick?" Dora asked the Bacon Bit.

"Most of them said Deadly Flying." The Bacon Bit said.

"Then lets take Death Defying!" Dora said to Dotty.

_Savannah & Kitt, Sydney & Yuka, Boots & Alli, and Stella & Woolio_

"Kitt, Stop, there's someone behind us!" Savannah said to her partner.

The two looked back and saw the twins and behind them were the two Alligators.

"What happened to you guys?" Kitt asked.

"Stella shot at our car." Yuka said.

"We ran to the top." Alli informed.

Then they heard a yell that came from Stella.

"GRAB YOUR WEAPONS!" Savannah yelled.

Savannah pulled out a rocket launcher and tossed guns to everyone else.

"Hey Stella, we came loaded this time." Savannah said and aimed at the two sheep.

But then, a conveniently placed explosion exploded and sent the four teams flying.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Boots yelled.

"THIS ISN'T POKEMON!" Alli yelled at him.

Soon, the eight animals land right at the end of the trail.

"Well, technically you didn't run so I guess I can give you the clue." The Bacon Bit said handing each team a clue.

"Detour." Boots Read

"Death Defying" Savannah read.

"Or" Stella read.

"Deadly Flying?" Yuka Read.

Savannah & Kitt ran towards the direction of Deadly Flying. Sydney & Yuka and Boots & Alli Followed. Stella & Woolio opted for Death Defying.

Zoe & Cyrano/Dating on and off/Currently in 11th place

"Man that traffic was a killer!" Cyrano said as he stepped out of the cab.

"I think the Author is just trying to cover up forgetting us…" Zoe said blankly.

"NAH!" They both said.

Then they grabbed a clue and headed up the trail.

_Eloise & Gladys, Spike & Tank, Kabuki & Vladimir, and Sven & Iggy_

The four teams ran up to the clue box and grabbed a clue.

"I hope this isn't edited out," Tank said. "Because I'm going to tell everyone that I'm-"

-SCENE EDITED OUT FOR NO REASON-

Peanut & Blaire/Sisters/Currently in 1st place

The two squirrels arrived at the Zip Lines and got ready to go down. Blaire was going first. She stood atop the mountain and looked down at the valley.

"Do we have to do this?" Blaire asked.

"YES!" Peanut yelled, pushing Blaire out.

Blaire screamed as she flew across the Zip Line.

"This is one to the tell guys at the water cooler." Blaire said when she arrived at the other side.

"WOHOO!" Peanut yelled as she came next on the Zip Line. "This is a fun as the last roller coaster I went on."

_-Flashback-_

_Peanut steps on the kiddie coaster._

_"Whee!" She yelled as the ride went 2 mph._

_-End Flashback-_

"Here is your next clue." One of the workers of the Zip Line said, handing them their clue.

Blaire ripped it open and read the inside.

"Now head to the Fire Rock Town Hall and ask the worker at the desk for your next clue." Blaire read.

_"Teams must now head to Fire Rock Town Hall. Once there, teams will receive their next clue." Tom Nook said from outside Town Hall._

"Okay, Town Hall it is!" Peanut said as the two took the teleportation pod and hailed a cab.

Goldie & Tad/Neighbors/Currently in 2nd place

"Oh… this looks scary." Goldie closed her eyes. "Can someone push me?"

"Your already on the other side!" Tad yelled out.

"Oh…" Goldie Blushed.

So Tad came flying down the Zip Line and the two received their clue.

"Fire Rock Town Hall…" Was all Tad read aloud.

"TELEPORTATION POD, HO!" Goldie yelled running to it.

Bangle & Tybalt/Dating/Currently in 3rd place

"WOW!" Bangle said when she reached the other side "That was more fun than that Coaster I went on with Peanut!"

Tybalt grabbed the clue from the worker and ripped it open.

"Now head to the Fire Rock Town Hall and ask the worker at the desk for your next clue." He read.

"Lets go get a cab!" Bangle smiled.

Dora & Dotty/Best Friends/Currently in 4th place

"Who's behind us?" Dotty asked.

"Fang & Puck and three other teams!" Dora Exclaimed.

"Hurry, we need to make it there first." Dotty said.

Soon, the two girls ran into the area with the Zip Lines. Dora stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Dotty asked.

"Because of that." Dora pointed to the ledge.

Dotty looked forward and tried to stop but couldn't. She went flying across the valley and ended up hitting the rock on the other side. The people on the other side pulled her up.

"Well she got across in a much more dangerous way…" Dora told the worker when she arrived on the other side.

"Fine… It a should look good once it gets on TV." The worker said handing her the clue.

_Fang & Puck_

"Come on…" Fang called like a small kid. "I want to go!"

"No, you have wait!" The worker said.

So Fang waited. Then he got bored.

"I'm going!" Fang said and jumped out, but the worker grabbed his ear and took off his harness. Then he put Fang in Time Out and spanked him.

"He slapped my ass…" Fang said blankly.

"Great, now we have to wait… for however long you're in here." Puck frowned.

_Cesar & Cousteau_

"…" Cesar stared as the instructors put the harness on Cousteau.

"You ready?" the instructor asked Cousteau.

"YEAH!" Cousteau yelled.

"NO!" Cesar yelled.

"What?" Cousteau asked.

"I don't want to do this!" Cesar yelled at him.

"Fine, we'll go to the other one…" Cousteau said.

After the harness was off, Cousteau pulled the shivering gorilla away.

"Wussy…" Cousteau muttered while looking at his partner.

Savannah & Kitt/Mothers/Currently in 5th place

"WHOO HOO!" Savannah yelled as she flew down the Zip Line.

"THIS IS BETTER THAN CHILD BIRTH!" Kitt yelled.

"Kitt, Everything is better than Child Birth." Savannah said.

Sydney & Yuka/Twins/Currently in 6th place

"Like, WHEEEEEEE, Like, EEEEEEEEEE, Like, EEEEEEEEEE, Like, EEEEEEE!" Sydney yelled.

"Decaf next time, Decaf!" Yuka said to herself.

"Here's your clue," The worker said.

"Savannah & Kitt said they'd meet us down at the bottom so come on!" Yuka said to Sydney who was reading the clue.

Boots & Alli/Cousins/Currently in 7th place

"Man, Seventh place!" Boots Exclaimed, "We really need to get going faster."

"How'd you know what place we're in?" Alli asked.

"I looked up." Boots pointed.

"Shush!" Alli shushed him. "We're almost over our 'Fourth Wall' Breakage"

"… Okay…" Boots looked at her. "Let's go…"

So Boots and Alli headed down the Zip Line and got their clue.

Cesar & Cousteau/Mustached Men/Currently in 8th place

"I want to go to the other one…" Cesar said.

"TOO BAD!" Cousteau pushed Cesar and he flew across the Zip Line.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cesar yelled.

"Your on the other side already…" A worker said.

"Oh…" Cesar said blankly.

"COME ON GRANDPA!" Cousteau yelled from behind Cesar.

Stella & Woolio

"YEAH!" Woolio yelled as he jumped off the cliff.

Stella looked over the cliff and saw the bungee cord stretch as far as it would go. Then Woolio was flung up. Then he fell down again. And the workers pulled him back up to the top.

"Your up next Stella." The instructor said.

"Ok." Stella said and walked over to get ready.

Zoe & Cyrano/Dating on and off/Currently in 11th place

"Here is your clue." The bacon bit said to the two anteaters.

"HOW ARE YOU TALKING?" Cyrano asked.

"I'm supported by mystical powers of Bikinis!" The Bacon Bit said.

"Can I make a donation? These don't fit mew anymore." Zoe said throwing a truck full if bikinis at him.

"I AM SUPER BACON BIT!" He yelled as the bikinis gave him strength.

"And we're walking, and we're walking!" Cyrano said pulling Zoe towards the direction of Deadly Flying.

_Fang & Puck_

"Okay, You can go." The worker said. "Wait, where is your friend."

"He's already on the other side." Fang said blankly.

"When did that happen?" The worker asked.

"He defied gravity and the laws of science." Fang said blankly again.

"Ok… just go." The worker said.

Stella & Woolio/Married/Currently in 9th place

"YEAH!" Stella yelled as she jumped off the cliff.

"Whoa!" Woolio exclaimed. "That's what I did?"

"Yep." The instructor answered.

"It looked less scary when I was doing it." Woolio stared.

The instructors pulled Stella back up and handed them a clue.

"Fire Rock Town Hall…" Stella said. "MEMORIZED!"

"Ok, lets go!" Woolio pulled Stella to the teleportation pod.

Fang & Puck/Homies/Currently in 10th place

"Here's your clue." The man said handing Puck the clue.

"Did you see what I did?" Fang asked.

"Yes…" Puck sighed.

"I totally got a new score in killing the worker." Fang said triumphantly.

Eloise & Gladys/Co-Workers/Currently in 12th place

"YAY!" Gladys yelled while jumping up and down.

"Thanks, SUPER BACON BIT!" Eloise announced.

"Aww shucks…" Super Bacon Bit blushed.

"Detour." Gladys read. "Death Defying or Deadly Flying?"

"I am not Bungee Jumping!" Eloise declared. "It'll ruin my hair!"

"Eloise, you barely have hair…" Gladys said.

"I don't care! We're doing Deadly Flying…" Eloise yelled.

"Fine…" Gladys said.

Zoe & Cyrano/Dating off and on/Currently in 11th place

"Remind me to never ride on a Zip Line, ever again…" Zoe said to her boyfriend on the other side.

"Never ride on a Zip Line, ever again." Cyrano told her.

"NOT NOW!" Zoe yelled.

Kabuki & Vladimir/Just Scary/Currently in 13th place

"Yay! A bacon bit!" Vladimir said and ate the bacon bit. (Poor, poor, bacon bit)

"Hey, some clues!" Kabuki said and picked up a clue. "Detour. Death Defying or Deadly Flying?"

"Deadly Flying!" Vladimir burped.

Peanut & Blaire/Sisters/Currently in 1st place

"There it is…" Blaire said smiling.

"Blaire, that's an ant hill." Peanut pointed out.

"Oh… No wonder it's so small." Blaire said blankly.

"Ok… let's go…" Peanut said dragging Blaire inside.

"Hello and welcome to the Fire Rock Town Hall." The lady at the counter said in a perky voice.

"We need a clue." Peanut said.

"DOES NOT COMPUTE! I mean I do not understand." The lady said.

"Could we have a clue?" Blaire asked.

"Do you not want any not never ever not none any ever not ever a clue?"

"Umm… yes…" Peanut said.

"Okay, here you go." The lady handed her a clue.

"ROADBLOCK!" Peanut yelled when she saw it. "Who likes finding things?"

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one team member can perform. In this Roadblock, a person must search a pile of mail, on the look out for a letter with a stamp that has our logo on it. Once the person finds it, they can open it and use it as a clue." Tom Nook said from atop the mountain of letters._

"YOU!" Blaire pointed as she hid in the corner.

"Okay… I'll do it." Peanut read the rest of the clue and headed to the back to look for the clue.

_Peanut_

"HOLY CARP!" Peanut yelled as she saw the pile.

Goldie & Tad/Neighbors/Currently in 2nd place

"A Clue… Do you understand?" Tad asked.

"No…" The lady said blankly.

"Just say yes." Blaire told the neighbors.

"Yes." Goldie said.

"Why didn't you say so?" The lady asked and handed them their clue.

"Who likes finding things?" Tad asked.

"I'll do it." Goldie said taking it.

_Goldie_

"Oh… my… gosh…" Goldie awed.

"Howdy!" Peanut said from the top of the mountain.

Eloise & Gladys/Co Workers/Currently in 12th place

"AHHHHHHHH- Hey a bird- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eloise yelled as she flew to the other side.

"This is one to tell the girls at work about." Gladys said.

Spike & Tank/Brothers/Currently in 14th place

"Hmm…" Spike said as he read the clue. "Death Defying or Deadly Flying?"

Tank shook very fast. "I hope he doesn't figure out I'm afraid of heights…" Tank Thought.

"Lets Bungee-"

"NO!"

"Then lets ride the Zip Line-"

"NO!"

"Your afraid, aren't you?"

"NO!"

"Yes you are!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"No you're not."

"YES I AM!" Spike yelled. "Oh Shit…"

"Wuss!" Spike yelled.

"NO I'M NOT!"

Bangle & Tybalt/Dating/Currently in 3rd

"Can we have a clue?" Bangle asked.

"No." The lady said.

"Why?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"So we can have a clue?" Tybalt asked.

"No."

"AHHHHHH!" Bangle yelled while she ripped the lady's head off.

"Hey, look!" Tybalt pointed out. "The clues were on the counter the whole time!"

"WHAT?" Bangle yelled.

"DON'T KILL ME!" Tybalt yelled as he started to cry

"Just give me a clue!" Bangle said.

So Tybalt handed her the clue and she read it.

"You do it!" Bangle said pushing him into the back.

_Tybalt_

"What the heck!" Tybalt stared at the Mountain of letters. "She Could of Informed me of what I'm supposed to do…"

Dora & Dotty/Best Friends/Currently in 4th place

"All I'm saying is Bugs Bunny is way more sexy than Speedy Gonzales." Dotty said to Dora as they walked through the front door.

"Clues are on the counter." Blaire told them.

Dotty grabbed the clue and Dora looked over the counter at the lady that Bangle murdered.

"Ooh, someone must have had a ton of fun last night." Dora said as her partner read the clue.

"I'll do it!" Dotty said and walked into the back.

Sven & Iggy/Seniors/Currently in last place

"Vietnam really took it out of me." Sven said.

"Will you shut up about Vietnam?" Iggy yelled at him. "It ended like 30 years ago!"

"I know but it was like the only thing I've done in my life." Sven said gloomily.

"Stop crying and come on." Iggy said pulling him the way the arrow that said Deadly Flying was pointing.

"Sven & Iggy have not gotten the third clue. If they do not retrieve it, they will have a penalty at the end of the leg." Tom Nook informed all of you peoples. Then he slapped me for making him break the fourth wall.

"Author, we've broken the fourth wall so many times that we've ran out of bricks to repair it… again." Tom Nook said.

"Ok…" The Author said blankly.

"BACK TO THE STORY!" Tom Nook Yelled.

Kabuki & Vladimir/Just Scary/Currently in 13th place

"OH-AH OH-AH OH-AH OH-AH OH-AH!" Vladimir yelled as he flew across.

"What was that?" Kabuki asked.

"That's how the people in my country scream…" Vladimir said.

"KAWAIIIIIIIII!" Kabuki yelled as he flew across.

"What was that?" Vladimir asked.

"That's how the people in my country scream…" Kabuki said.

"Ok…" Vladimir said blankly.

"The Author doesn't like us, because we're not funny enough…"

"KABUKI!" Someone yelled.

"What? Who's there?" Kabuki asked paranoid.

"YOU'VE BROKEN THE FOURTH WALL!" Tom Nook said randomly appearing.

Vladimir gasped. "Gasp!"

"No! I didn't mean too!" Kabuki protested.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Tom Nook yelled.

"Gasp!" Vladimir gasped again.

"Tom, take off the scary voice so I can talk to you right." Kabuki said.

"Fine…" Tom said taking the voice off.

"Gasp!" Vladimir gasped once again.

"That wasn't gasp worthy." Kabuki said.

"I know. It's just fun." Vladimir said smiling.

And so Tom Nook was blinded from the sight of Vladimir smiling.

"Come on, let's go." Kabuki said grabbing a clue and running to the pod.

Savannah & Kitt/Mothers/Currently in 5th place

"So what if prefer tofu other than 5 star gourmet dinner?" Kitt asked Savannah.

"That's just sick." Savannah said as she and her partner walked inside the building.

"Clues are on the counter." Bangle informed them.

Savannah grabbed one and ripped it open.

"Roadblock. Who likes finding things?" Savannah read.

"Me!" Kitt said.

"Ok then." Savannah handed Kitt the clue.

Kitt read it and ran into the back.

_Kitt_

"What have I gotten myself into?" Kitt said as she looked at the mountain before her.

Sydney & Yuka/Twins/Currently in 6th place

"Roadblock." Yuka read. "Who likes finding things?"

"Like, Me!" Sydney yelled.

"No, I'll go!" Yuka said.

"Like, why?" Sydney asked.

"Your not focused enough." Yuka said.

"Like, I am, like, too!" Sydney protested.

Sydney sat down on the ground, crossed her legs and started to meditate.

"Like, hmmm, like, hmmm, like, hmmm, like, hmmm, like-"

"STOP!" Everyone yelled.

"Forget it!" Yuka said and walked into the back

_Yuka_

"This'll be… fun…"

Boots & Alli/Cousins/Currently in 7th place

"ALLI!" Boots yelled. "COME ON!"

"Coming…" Alli grumbled.

"**Sometimes I feel like ripping Boots' head off and mounting it at my house." Alli said.**

"Roadblock. Who likes finding things?" Boots read.

"Good luck!" Alli said pushing him into the back.

Spike & Tank/Brothers/Currently in 14th place

"That was the coolest thing, ever!" Spike yelled.

"I know I'm so glad it wasn't cut!" Tank said.

"Now that we have our clue lets go!" Spike said running to the teleportation pod.

Cesar & Cousteau/Mustached Men/Currently in 8th place

"Roadblock." Cousteau read. "Who likes finding things?"

"You!" Cesar said pointing.

"Okay…"

_Cousteau_

"I am going to kill Cesar for making me do this!"

Sven & Iggy/Seniors/Currently in last place

"Stop right there!" A worker said to the seniors.

"What!" Iggy asked.

"You guys need to take the kiddie line!" The worker pointed to a teleportation pod.

Sven and Iggy stepped in it and were teleported to the other side.

"Good job, you two!" a worker said smiling. "Here's your clue."

"Thank you!" Sven thanked him.

"His last words, Aww!" Everyone awed.

"Let's get out of here!" Iggy whispered to Sven.

Stella & Woolio/Married/Currently in 9h place

"Roadblock." Stella read. "Who likes finding things?"

"I'll do it." Woolio said grabbing the clue.

"Before you go…" Stella pulled out her gun. Do you love me?"

"Yes…" Woolio sighed.

"Good!" Stella smiled. "Come back soon or else I'll kill this bitch!"

"Like, Go! Like, NOW!" Sydney yelled at Woolio from Stella's arms.

_Woolio_

"Yuka, My wife is trying to kill your sister." Woolio said blankly.

"Ok…" Yuka said and continued looking.

Fang & Puck/Homies/Currently in 10th place

"YO HOMIES!" Puck yelled as him and his partner walked in.

"SHUT THE beepfulness UP!" Stella yelled.

"Oh!" Puck yelled and covered Fang's mouth. Fang covered Puck's beak and the two walked to the counter to get a clue.

Fang opened it and read it to himself. Then, he gave it Puck and pushed him into the back.

_Puck_

"At least I won't get shot for talking." Puck declared.

"I HEARD THAT!" Stella yelled and shot into the back.

Zoe & Cyrano/Going out on and off/Currently in 11th place

"If this is a roadblock, I'll do it!" Cyrano told Zoe.

"Ok." Zoe said smiling.

Cyrano ripped a clue open and read it. Then, he gave it to Zoe and pushed her into the back.

_Zoe_

"That asshole!" Zoe yelled.

"SHUT IT!" Stella yelled for the front.

"Sorry!" Zoe said quietly.

Eloise & Gladys/Coworkers/Currently in 12th place

"Easy… slowly…" Eloise said to Gladys as she moved her nails across the seal of the clue.

Crack!

"I BROKE MY NAIL!" Gladys yelled.

"OH NO! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Every girl yelled.

"LIKE!" Sydney added in.

Eloise ran around screaming like the way Gladys did in the begging of the leg. Eloise accidentally ran into the back making her the person on her team that did the Roadblock.

_Eloise_

"AHHHHHHHH- Holy Crap!" Eloise yelled as she saw the mountain of letters.

Eloise stuck her head out of the back. "Can I have the clue?"

"END OF THE- Sure." Gladys said giving it to her. "WORLD!"

Eloise read it and got to work.

Kabuki & Vladimir/Just Scary/Currently in 13th place

Vladimir walked inside and smiled. Everyone fainted from the sight.

Kabuki walked in grabbed a clue and read it.

"Roadblock." Kabuki read, "I'll do it!"

_Kabuki_

"Hm, where to look?"

_Spike & Tank_

The brothers ran inside and looked at Vladimir. Then they fainted.

Sven & Iggy/Seniors/Currently in 14th place

The seniors walked in and Vladimir smiled. But they didn't faint. (They don't have the greatest eyesight.)

"Roadblock." Sven read after adjusting his glasses.

"I'll do it!" Iggy said walking to the back.

_Iggy_

"Hey, look, a clue." Iggy said picking it up and opening it. "Now head to the Flaming Gamer, an Arcade in town, The Pit stop for the leg of the race."

_"Teams must now head 10 miles in town to the Flaming Gamer, An Arcade. This is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to arrive might be eliminated." Tom Nook said from the front of the Flaming Gamer._

Sven & Iggy/Seniors/Currently in 1st place

"Come on, let's get a taxi." Sven said as the two walked out leaving Vladimir with a hanging jaw.

_Minutes later_

_Kitt_

"YEAH!" Kitt yelled as she picked up a clue.

_Peanut_

"Finally!" Peanut complained as she picked up her clue.

_Goldie_

"YAY!" Goldie smiled and she opened her clue.

The three girls walked into the front and stopped as they saw Vladimir.

"Grab your mirrors!" Peanut yelled.

All three of them grabbed the mirrors they had in their purses and aimed them at Vladimir. Vladimir noticed them and smiled, and then he knocked himself out because he was hideous.

"YAY!" The girls yelled as they jumped up and down.

"Wake up Tad!" Goldie shook her partner.

"What?" Tad mumbled.

"Come on!" Goldie said picking him up and carrying him outside.

"WAKE UP!" Peanut yelled awaking everyone but Vladimir and the brothers.

_Puck_

"It's a Pit Stop!" Puck whispered in to his partner's ear.

_Dotty_

"WOO HOO!" Dotty yelled as she rolled down the hill with a clue in hand.

Dotty got up and ran into the front.

_Zoe_

"It didn't take that long." Zoe told her boyfriend as they walked out of the building.

_Woolio_

"At least Stella didn't kill Sydney!" Woolio said as he walked into the front with a clue.

_Yuka_

"That, like, was, like, so, like, hard, like, like, like, like!" Yuka said imitating Sydney as she walked into the front with a clue in her hands.

_Tybalt_

"Bangle we need to hurry!" Tybalt told his girlfriend.

_Boots_

"Why is everyone getting their clues right about now?" Boots asked himself as he ran out into the front with his clue.

_Eloise_

"Yes!" Eloise smiled as she ran into the front with her clue.

_Cousteau_

"Cesar's going to do back flips when he learns about the pit stop!" Cousteau said laughing.

_Kabuki_

"Herro?" Kabuki called from the top of the mountain of letters.

Sven & Iggy/Seniors/Currently in 1st place

"Thanks for the ride!" Sven said to the taxi driver as he grabbed the bags out of the back.

The two seniors ran into the arcade stepped right onto the mat.

"Welcome to Fire Rock!" A Man wearing a hat that said 'Mayor' greeted them.

"Thanks!" they said.

"Sven & Iggy…" Tom Nook said seriously. "You are the First Team to arrive!"

"YEAH!" Iggy said high-fiving his partner.

"But, you failed to get the clue after your hike so you have received a penalty." Tom Nook informed them. "If no one arrives by the time your penalty is over, you will remain in first. If everyone gets here, you'll be eliminated."

The team nodded and stepped off the mat.

Peanut & Blaire/Sisters/Currently in 2nd place

"Come on, Peanut!" Blaire yelled to her sister. "Savannah & Kitt are coming!"

Peanut quickly grabbed her bags and the sisters jolted inside and stepped on the mat.

"Welcome, to Fire Rock!" The mayor greeted.

"Thank you!" Blaire said smiling.

"Peanut & Blaire, you are the…" Tom Nook looked at them seriously then smiled. "First team to arrive."

"YES!" Peanut yelled and jumped into Blaire's arms.

"For winning the first leg of the race, you win a Cruise around the West Sea, via West Sea Cruises!" Tom Nook yelled.

"Omigosh!" Blaire exclaimed and dropped her sister.

"That hurt!" Peanut yelled at her sister.

**Peanut & Blaire/1st place/4:26 PM**

Savannah & Kitt/Mothers/Currently in 2nd place

The two Mothers ran inside the arcade and dropped all their bags as they reached the mat.

"Welcome to Fire Rock!" The Mayor welcomed them.

"Thanks a lot!" Savannah said smiling.

"Savannah & Kitt, you are the…" Tom Nook stopped. "Second team to arrive!"

"YAY!" Kitt chimed as she hugged her partner.

**Savannah & Kitt/2nd place/4:29 PM**

Goldie & Tad/Neighbors/Currently in 3rd place

"Come on Goldie!" Tad said as he ran into the arcade.

"I'm Coming!" Goldie yelled as she jogged in slowly.

Tad stepped on to the mat and looked back at Goldie.

"The others are coming! Hurry!" Tad yelled back at his teammate.

Goldie looked up and collapsed. Tad gasped and ran back and carried her to the mat.

"Welcome to Fire Rock!" The Mayor said.

"Thanks!" Goldie said in between breaths.

"Goldie & Tad, you are the…" Tom Nook started. "Third team to arrive."

"Whew!" Tad said as he wiped his forehead.

"Well, It's not first but it's still good!" Goldie smiled.

**Goldie & Tad/3rd place/4:32 PM**

Fang & Puck/Homies/Currently in 4th place

"Come On Dude!" Puck said to his friend as they stepped out of their taxi.

The Penguin and the Wolf ran as fast as they could and dropped down on the mat.

"Welcome to Fire Rock!" The Mayor said.

"…"

"Fang & Puck, you are the…" Tom Nook looked at them. "Fourth team to arrive."

"…"

"Hello?" Tom Nook called while poking them.

**Fang & Puck/4th place/4:35 PM**

_Sven & Iggy_

"Thirty more minutes!" Iggy said as he looked down on his watch.

Zoe & Cyrano/Dora & Dotty/Stella & Woolio

"Hurry!" Cyrano said to his girlfriend.

Zoe looked back and saw the two girls being chased by the married couple.

"Hun! Look out, the crazy on has a gun!" Zoe said.

Just then, Cyrano tripped and Zoe toppled over him. Dora fell on the two and Dotty flipped over them and landed on her back. Woolio landed on top and Stella shot herself in the foot.

Slowly, Zoe & Cyrano crawled over to the mat. The both touched it with their paws and finished.

"Zoe & Cyrano, you are the Fifth Team to arrive." Tom Nook informed them.

Dora & Dotty were next to touch the mat.

"Dora & Dotty, you are the Sixth Team to arrive." Tom Nook told them.

"Yes, everyone rush to help me, it's not like I shot my foot or anything…" Stella said sarcastically.

Woolio sighed and picked her up and stepped on the mat.

"Stella & Woolio, you are the Seventh Team to arrive." Tom Nook said not caring one bit about Stella's foot.

**Zoe & Cyrano/5th place/4:37 PM**

**Dora & Dotty/6th place/4:38 PM**

**Stella & Woolio/7th place/4:39 PM**

Sydney & Yuka/Twins/Currently in 8th place

"Like, there's, like, the mat!" Sydney pointed.

Yuka ran up and pushed the married couple out of the way and stepped on the mat.

"Yeah, that's a nice way to treat a person who shot her foot." Stella said in an annoying voice.

"Sydney & Yuka, you are the 8th team to arrive." Tom Nook informed them.

"We'll do better next time." Yuka said to her sister.

**Sydney & Yuka/8th place/4:40**

Boots & Alli/Eloise & Gladys/Cesar & Cousteau/Bangle & Tybalt

"Stop here!" One animal told the cab driver.

The team grabbed the stuff from the back and ran past another team that was getting their stuff out.

The two ran inside and stepped on the mat.

"Welcome to Fire Rock." The Mayor greeted them.

"Thanks!" one of the teammates said.

Tom Nook looked at the team "Eloise & Gladys, you are the Ninth Team to arrive."

"At least it's not last!" Gladys exclaimed

Right after the girls stepped off the team unpacking ran inside and stepped on the mat.

"Bangle & Tybalt, you are the Tenth team to arrive." Tom Nook told the dating pair.

"Dammit!" Bangle cursed as she stomped off.

Just then two cabs parked out front and the people raced on to the mat, but one team reach the mat first.

"Cesar & Cousteau, you are the Eleventh team to arrive and Boots & Alli, you are the Twelfth team to arrive." Tom Nook said to the four animals.

"Cesar, we really need to kick up our game!" Cousteau told.

"Next Leg, Alli! You are not going to complain you are going to do what I say at all costs!" Boots commanded his cousin.

**Eloise & Gladys/9th place/4:43 PM**

**Bangle & Tybalt/10th place/4:44 PM**

**Cesar & Cousteau/11th place/4:45 PM**

**Boots & Alli/12th place/4:45 PM**

Kabuki & Vladimir/Just Scary/Currently in 13th place

"Hold on Nook! We're Coming!" Kabuki yelled. "Our Cab broke down, we were mugged, and Vladimir lost his eye and right pinkie but we made it!"

The two stepped on to the mat.

"Kabuki & Vladimir, you're the Thirteenth team to arrive." Tom Nook said. "And I bet your pretty happy just to still be in."

"Hell yes!" Kabuki said as leaned on to his buddy. "And when we win, you're getting plastic surgery."

"YAY!" Vladimir jumped up and smiled making everyone collapse.

**Kabuki & Vladimir/13th place/4:56**

_Spike & Tank_

"Zzzzz… Bacon bits… Zzzzz…" Spike said in his sleep.

Minutes later, Tank woke up.

"Holy Hell! Where'd everybody go?" Tank yelled as he looked around. "It doesn't matter, where are those clues?"

Tank looked around the desk and looked around the back.

"I guess it's outside." Tank said and looked outside.

_Sven & Iggy_

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" Sven counted down. "Come on!"

The two seniors stepped on the mat sealing one teams fate.

"Sven & Iggy, you are the Fourteenth team to arrive." Tom Nook told them.

"At least we're not last." Iggy said.

"But we dropped fourteen places." Sven told him. "And we're starting last next leg!"

"Holy Shit! We did terrible!" Iggy exclaimed.

**Sven & Iggy/14th place/5:05 PM**

Spike & Tank/Brothers/Currently in last place

_One Hour later…_

"Here it is!" Spike said and picked his stuff up.

"Come on…" Tank said to his brother as they walked in the arcade and stepped on the mat.

"Welcome to Fire Rock." The Mayor said in a less happy mood.

"Thanks…" The Brothers said.

"Spike and Tank, You are the last team to arrive." Tom Nook said slowly.

"We know…" Tank said slowly.

"And I regret to inform you that you have been eliminated from the Amazing Race." Tom Nook said somberly.

"We'll it was fun while it lasted." Spike said.

"**I think that I could've done better if I was by myself other than with Tank, since he's a wussy and all." Spike said after the leg.**

"**Spike is an ass and I'm really mad at him for calling me a wussy. I'm probably going to move away from him and never talk to him again. Heck, this'll make for a great speech at his funeral!" Tank said after the leg.

* * *

**

Here's a List of all the teams and the times they finished:

Peanut & Blaire/Sisters/4:26 PM

Savannah & Kitt/Mothers/4:29 PM

Goldie & Tad/Neighbors/4:32 PM

Fang & Puck/Homies/4:35 PM

Zoe & Cyrano/Dating off and on/4:37 PM

Dora & Dotty/Best Friends/4:38 PM

Stella & Woolio/Married/4:39 PM

Sydney & Yuka/Twins/4:40 PM

Eloise & Gladys/Coworkers/4:43 PM

Bangle & Tybalt/Dating/4:44 PM

Cousteau & Cesar/Mustached Men/4:45 PM

Boots & Alli/Cousins/4:45 PM

Kabuki & Vladimir/Just Scary/4:56 PM

Sven & Iggy/Seniors/5:05 PM

**Spike & Tank/Brothers/6:09 PM-Eliminated

* * *

**

Dil: I am finally done with this chapter!

Aurora: Good Job! (Claps)

Tom Nook: There's too many …'s for me to count!

Lucky: There 219!

Everyone: OMG ZOMBIE!

Lucky: I never died, because I can't die!

Dil: Oh…

Cookie: Hey guys!

Aurora: Cookie, I thought you were in jail!

Cookie: Yeah, but I got out early for good behavior.

Dil: Okay peoples, tell us what your favorite team is, what teams you dislike, who do you want to go next, and do you want Sydney to drink Decaf or not next leg.

Aurora: R&R Please!

Tom Nook: How come I only get two lines?

Cookie: Because no one likes you!

Lucky: Bye Peoples!


End file.
